


White Lies

by JenoTheSamoyed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Chenji are best friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Holidays, Hugs, Jeno gets a lil upset, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Renjun is sassy, Samoyed??, Secrets, Short Chapters, maybe a splash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoTheSamoyed/pseuds/JenoTheSamoyed
Summary: "Is Jaemin hiding something from me?"Jeno is sure that his boyfriend is keeping secrets. And it turns out that it's a secret big enough to leave a date cancelled and Jeno's phone void of the usual sweet messages."I'm not lying, Jen."Even Jeno's friends seem to know what's going on. But everyone refuses to tell him.And with Christmas just around the corner, Jeno's heart is confused and scared.What is Jaemin up to?{Cross-posted on Wattpad}
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for Christmas  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> I'll post a chapter a day xx

Their conversation is muffled by thick scarves and chattering teeth, but their excitement at the long school term finally finishing isn't at all constrained. It radiates through their hasty footsteps and easy laughs as they trek down the pavement, the school building getting lost behind them.

Jaemin's hand reaches for Jeno's gloved one and they squeeze their fingers together, sharing a glint of a smile. They don't even need to exchange words to know that they are made for one another. They likely wouldn't have even made it through the year if it weren't for their strong, sailing relationship. 

Jisung squeaks when Chenle nudges his shoulder and sends him nearly toppling flat onto his face when his boots make contact with a particularly slippery bit of snow. The pavement is covered by patches of greying slush, the snow well on its way to disappearing, but there are still token white mounds where it is being more stubborn. Donghyuck and Renjun cackle at the way panic strikes across Chenle's face and he lunges forward to support Jisung before any damage can be done. 

"Be careful, you two." Jaemin scolds lightly and the youngest two of the friendship group roll their eyes before racing up ahead once more. Mark frowns with concern in the wake of their shrill glee until Donghyuck pokes his cheek.

"Don't worry so much." He says and wraps both of his hands around Mark's own. The oldest has forgotten his gloves again, and Donghyuck makes a mental note to buy him some as a bonus Christmas present. Only a week remains until the big day, and their backs are already sighing out with relief at the knowledge that they can leave their stuffed schoolbags alone for a bit. 

Being the oldest in the group, Mark does have the habit of worrying a bit too much about the younger ones. He has been dating Donghyuck for nearly two years and so has been dragged into being introduced to his friends by default. Although they are sometimes a lot to handle, they stick together and fiercely stand up for each other, despite not all being in the same year. Like that time Renjun was seconds away from punching some idiot in the face for poking fun at Chenle's accent, or when Jeno accidentally-on-purpose lobbed a basketball in the direction of a group of girls gossiping about how Donghyuck has stolen their crush from them. Too bad they didn't know that Mark was gay.

"Where are we crashing today? My parents weren't best pleased about the mess last week, so it might be a good idea to steer clear of them for a while." Renjun says as he stomps down on a lump of slush on the ground.

"We can go to mine." Jaemin offers. A goofy smile immediately spreads across Jeno's face and he eagerly accepts the proposal.

Jaemin's house is, to put it frankly, enormous. And it is totally decked out by extravagant Christmas decorations. Lights are attached in the shape of a Christmas tree on the garage door, elves are climbing over the roof and there is even a group of reindeer on the front lawn. Inside, the fridge and cupboards are stocked full of all of their favourite snacks and the living room is big enough for all seven of them to collapse onto the sofas and beanbags with grateful sighs.

"Can we watch Elf? Please?" Jisung requests with his cheeks already stuffed with marshmallows. Because it's the end of term, they have the afternoon off school, which gives them time to fit in extra movies to their weekly binge. And how could they not give into his shimmering eyes and pouty lips?

Jaemin tugs the remote from where it had become jammed between two cushions on the sofa and loads up the film. Their chattering dies down as soon as the opening credits roll. 

"Could you grab me something from the selection pack?" Jaemin whispers to Jeno, who is taking full liberty of his lap. Jeno glances over to where the pack of assorted lollies is dumped between Chenle and Jisung on the floor, with the packaging split messily in their haste to open it and the sweets spilling out. He raises an eyebrow to his boyfriend, implying that he doesn't want to waste any energy on the five steps it would require to make it across the room. "Pretty please?" Jaemin juts out his bottom lip and Jeno suddenly realises where Jisung gets his skills from. He huffs and picks up a few of the flavours he knows Jaemin prefers, avoiding the red wrapper of the strawberry flavour. "Thank you, baby. I love you." Jaemin pecks Jeno's cheek and the older blushes but reciprocates the confession anyway.

"Can you pack it in? I'm trying to watch the movie and I don't want to hear you two lovebirds flirting the whole time." Renjun screws up his nose at how Jeno and Jaemin's legs are tangled together.

"I think you're just jealous." Donghyuck hums without taking his eyes off the screen. Renjun mutters something rather impolite, disgruntled.

They all actually keep quiet this time, the exhaustion of the taxing schoolwork finally catching up with them and their bodies accepting the rest they all deserve without having to be told twice.

Chenle falls asleep shortly after the halfway point of the film and Jisung snickers, taking a picture which will either make it onto their group chat or onto a personalised Christmas card the following week. Or both. There rarely seems to be a limit to their teasing. Plus, it's nothing that Chenle hasn't done to Jisung already.

Jeno's head is also starting to try to drift off from the rise and fall of Jaemin's chest. The predictability of the pattern is soothing and Jeno manages to sync his breathing with his. 

He isn't disturbed from his peace until a bright light stings his eyes. He lifts his head up and blinks with confusion at why Jaemin has suddenly pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"Is everything okay?" Jeno asks with worry. Jaemin isn't usually one to spend time on his phone whilst they are all hanging out, so this is abnormal of his character. Jaemin simply nods and presses his lips to Jeno's. The older sighs and kisses back, eyes closed and heart racing. The love diffusing between them is enough to calm his concern.

"Really? Really?" Renjun pipes up again. "I tell you to stop flirting so you decide to make out?"

"You have guests, Jaemin-ah." Donghyuck teases. 

"Oh, shut up. We all know that if Mark were to kiss you right now, you wouldn't complain." Jeno retorts and Donghyuck doesn't have a comeback for that. It's shamefully the truth. Mark stares at his boyfriend sprawled over his lap and his wide eyes tell everyone that he is unsure if that was a cue for him to kiss Donghyuck or not, and he is now in an internal battle.

Pleased at himself, Jeno replaces his head back against Jaemin's shoulder. 

But Jaemin's fingers continue to blur across his phone screen for the rest of the film, clearly texting someone.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

"Renjun?" Jeno rubs his hands together to try to gain some warmth from the friction when said boy opens his front door, eyebrows raising in shock at seeing who is freezing on his doorstep.

"Hey, Jeno. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Come in." Renjun greets and hurries to usher him inside and lock the door behind him.

"Is Jaemin hiding something from me?" Jeno gets straight to the point. Renjun's mouth drops open and he freezes for several seconds on his way to make Jeno a hot chocolate.

"No! No, of course not. What makes you think that?" Renjun rushes back down the hallway to pull Jeno into a hug. Jeno winces and steps back from the contact. The Chinese bites his lip with worry, head spinning, and frowns deeply. Jeno may not always be the most affectionate person, but he never refuses a hug when offered. Never.

"Don't lie to me." Jeno says pitifully, staring at the floor. He curls his toes into the fluffy rug.

"I'm not lying, Jen." Renjun insists and holds his hands on his hips. 

They hold eye contact for a painful six seconds, neither one of them speaking. Jeno has bags under his eyes and Renjun knaws on the inside of his cheek. 

"Come and have something to drink. Hot chocolate? It'll warm you up." Renjun throws out the suggestion, framed as a polite offering to a guest when it is really just a way to change the subject.

"Thank you." Jeno mumbles and follows the older into the kitchen like a lost puppy, head down and hands still numb from the cold.

Another presence in the room makes him nearly fall off the chair he has only just sat down in.

"Good morning, Jeno." Renjun's father nods in his direction and he forces a pleasantry back. "Renjun, there won't be any mess, will there?" His son dutifully promises that the house will stay completely clean and tidy just how his parents like it, and Jeno hunches his shoulders from the awkwardness of the exchange.

"There you go. Let's go to my room." Renjun sits a giant mug of hot chocolate down in front of him after cursing his father under his breath, then leads the way up the stairs.

Jeno sits cross-legged on the carpet and watches the cream on top of his drink melt, sinking deeper and deeper into the scolding liquid beneath. There is a miniature Christmas tree in the corner. Flashing lights and glinting tinsel fill his peripheral. Renjun had put it up all the way back in November; for him, as soon as Halloween in gone, Christmas is here.

"Is Jaemin hiding something from me?" Jeno repeats his original question, only this time his voice is strained and desperate. 

"No." Renjun replies. But he is hesitant in his answer and Jeno's hands begin to shake, not from the cold anymore. Renjun joins his side on the floor and prises the mug out of his unsteady grip before he spills some and burns himself. It's still too hot to drink, anyway. He places it on his desk and takes a bit of time to assess the boy next to him.

Jeno's hair is ruffled from the wind, black tufts sticking up in all sorts of directions and Renjun gently runs his fingers through it to tame it back into place. His eyes look sunken, which conveys to Renjun that he likely didn't catch much sleep last night. They didn't even stay at Jaemin's too late. They packed up after the second movie, parting ways to spend the evening with their families and celebrate how, now that school has broken up, the Christmas season can fully get under way. So, by default, something else is on Jeno's mind. Renjun holds Jeno's hand and winces at the the cold enveloping his fingers. 

"Look at me, Jeno." Renjun manages to make his voice firmer to make Jeno obey his demand. He hesitantly raises his gaze but doesn't succeed in maintaining eye contact. The older lets it drop and continues anyway. "You love Jaemin, right?" Jeno nods. "And you've been dating him for over two years now." Jeno nods again, unsure where this is going. "So you trust him."

"So, so much, Jun." Jeno admits with a lump forming in his throat.

"I know what Jaemin's up to." Renjun takes a deep breath and confesses to being more knowledgeable than he previously let on. 

"So you did lie to me." Jeno speaks and Renjun internally freaks out slightly at the eery stability in his voice. 

"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry. Jaemin told me to keep it a secret." Renjun begs Jeno to not be mad with round eyes. Although he knows that he has every right to be mad. His boyfriend spent half a movie session on his phone and now he knows that he is indeed keeping secrets from him, along with his friends, too. 

"Just tell me." Jeno says so quietly that Renjun nearly misses it.

"He'd kill me if I told you."

"Why? If it's that bad I deserve to know." Jeno stands up and downs half of his hot chocolate in one go. It is still way too hot and he can feel it slither down his throat, but it dissolves the lump in his throat enough to help him think a bit more. 

"I can't, Jen. But just keep in mind that it's Christmas soon, yeah?"

Jeno doesn't stay at Renjun's place for much longer. He traipses back through the cold and eventually collapses onto his bed. His phone hasn't pinged at all for the entire day.

Usually, Jaemin texts him to wish him a good morning, and they send each other little messages throughout the day. Earlier in the week, they'd arranged to go into town together on Saturday afternoon. Well it's Saturday and Jeno still hasn't heard a peep from his boyfriend. Worry eats away at his stomach at the thought that something bad could have happened to him. 

But Renjun's words pick at his mind and divert his focus back onto them. It's true that it is Christmas soon, but what secret would be big enough to stop Jaemin from sending him a message?

Hey sweetheart! Something just came up so I won't be able to make it on our date this afternoon 😢 I'm so so so sorry babe. How has your morning been? I'm sorry I didn't text you earlier. I'm really busy today... Please remember that I love you loads 😘😘😘 Nana xxx

What secret would be big enough to make Jaemin cancel a date?

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno finds himself back outside in the cold at the crack of dawn the next day. Another sleepless night plagues his mind. His heart is so heavy that the bite of the chill doesn't make his fingers ache so much, nor does it stiffen his knees. Maybe it does, but all he can focus on are the loud, bustling of his thoughts and his confused heart.

His scared heart. 

He runs away from admitting that to himself, increasing the pace of his steps along the pavement when Jaemin's house comes into sight. Admitting it would take bravery that he doesn't have the capacity for at present. Not when he woke up to yet another emptiness in his text conversation with Jaemin. 

Seeing Jaemin's front door open to reveal Donghyuck rushing out makes him stop in his tracks, eyes stinging as he stands in the middle of the pavement. Donghyuck zips up his coat and hurries down the front path. He too stops when his eyes meet with Jeno's. 

"Jeno! What a surprise seeing you here! Well, I mean, you are his boyfriend so it's not a surprise that you'd be going around to his house, but Jaemin-"

"Hello, Donghyuck." Jeno deadpans. Everyone seems to be surprised to see him nowadays and he picks at his fingernails, heart folding in on itself even further. The other stops his rambling. "What were you doing at Jaemin's?" 

This is a question Donghyuck is evidently not prepared for in the slightest. Whilst waiting for what excuse he is going to conjure up, Jeno looks him up and down. He is wearing the same scuffed trainers as always, which are actually a rather expensive pair he received for his birthday a few years prior, and the usual ripped jeans. Jeno wonders how his kneecaps haven't frozen and fallen off by now. But he crashes with that train of thought when he notices tiny white hairs on the black fabric. He blinks and they're definitely there. He frowns with puzzlement. 

"He asked me to do some shopping for him as I was in town this morning anyway." Donghyuck blurts out. "I was just dropping it round." 

"What shopping? Was it not shopping that he could have done on our date yesterday? Which he cancelled last minute." Jeno channels his anger into his left foot and roughly kicks a stone along the pavement. It bounces off one of the fancy plant pots at the end of Jaemin's driveway. When he looks up again, he observes how Donghyuck swallows and flicks his eyes around with conflict.

"Probably not, then." Donghyuck finally says. "Why don't you come back to mine for a bit? My mum made biscuits and you can help me decorate them." 

If Jaemin was the one to make that offer, Jeno wouldn't hesitate in the slightest to accept. No offence to Donghyuck, of course. Jeno narrows his eyes.

"I want to see Jaemin." Jeno states and tries to dodge around Donghyuck. The younger steps aside and blocks his path. 

"No, you can't." Donghyuck cries out. Jeno folds his arms across his chest.

"Is this something to do with the 'Christmas secret' thing Renjun was on about?"

"Donghyuck! Oh, hi Jeno." Renjun himself comes out of Jaemin's front door. Still no Jaemin to be seen, though, and Jeno's blood surges with exasperation.

"Oh, hi Jeno." Jeno mocks and rolls his eyes. Renjun stands next to Donghyuck and they both exchange a nervous glance. "What are you all up to at my boyfriend's house?" Jeno realises that it came out a little possessive but given the situation he figures it is only reasonable.

"You told him?" Donghyuck turns to Renjun instead and the shorter throws his hands up in defence.

"I didn't tell him! I just told him that there is a secret, that it's nothing bad and that it's Christmas related." Renjun explains wildly.

"I am here, you know." Jeno speaks up and tries to stop his voice from betraying him.

The two manage to convince Jeno to go home with them and Jeno wistfully looks back over his shoulder at his boyfriend's house disappearing away into the distance. Each step seems to be further away from peace and deeper into the dangerous realm of jealousy and anger and confusion and heartbreak.

He doesn't want to fall out with his friends. Or boyfriend. But the way that they are trying to desperately to keep lying to his face when Jaemin has barely acknowledged his existence over the entire weekend is thinning the string attaching him to his sanity.

They find themselves at Renjun's house like the previous day and Jeno downs his hot chocolate too soon, also like the previous day. He scratches at the mole next to his eye. He fiddles with the zip on his coat and a loose thread on his jumper. It's a jumper that Jaemin got him. It wasn't his birthday, Christmas or an anniversary, just a gift out of pure generosity and love. The soft material suddenly becomes scratchy against his skin.

"You'll see Jaemin this afternoon." Donghyuck reassures Jeno. 

"And I was supposed to see him yesterday afternoon, too. And that never happened." Jeno grumbles and pulls his knees into his chest. 

"He cancelled yesterday because he's planned something for this afternoon." Renjun announces and Jeno wants to yell at Jaemin's stupidity.

"Then he could have just said that!" Jeno wails and Donghyuck appears in his line of sight with a tissue box before Jeno even realises that his eyes are streaming.

"Did he not?" Renjun fires. When Jeno shakes his head meekly, he hisses. "What an idiot. The plan was for him to cancel yesterday because he was too busy with the secret and explain to you that it's because there's something bigger for today." 

"All this is planned?" Jeno croaks out and raises his eyebrows. His eyes scan over how Renjun's jeans seem to be decorated with what suspiciously looks like animal fur. Neither of them have any pets, Jeno's sure of it.

"Yes, it's planned and you're supposed to be at home right now. So, up you get." Renjun holds out his hand and pulls Jeno out of his slump on the floor.

"We should have taken him straight back to his house." Donghyuck mutters to Renjun when they file down the stairs. 

"For the second time, I am right here!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	4. Chapter 4

Jeno's ears prick when he hears the doorbell ring. He has been laying with his face buried in his pillow for goodness knows how long, with Renjun and Donghyuck no doubt whispering about him. He becomes dizzy for a few moments when the blood rushes out of his head. He is about to go and answer the door but Renjun pushes him back down onto the bed.

"Your parents have it sorted." He explains and Jeno's mouth opens and closes with shock and slight betrayal.

"My parents are in on it as well?" He gasps. 

As described, the sound of his parents chattering with Jaemin flows up the stairs and into Jeno's bedroom and he lays back down with disbelief. His previous anger is not so prominent anymore, now that he has been thoroughly assured that Jaemin's silence is because of his 'surprise', whatever that may be. But even Renjun has expressed how he feels Jaemin is a little idiotic for not telling Jeno why he cancelled the date. So, Jeno feels that that gives him the right to be a tiny bit mad.

Now, he is mostly restless and curious. He chews on his lip and scratches his fingernails against the back of his other hand.

"Don't do that. Jaemin would disapprove." Renjun warns him and he brings his hands down to pull at the duvet instead.

"Should I be scared?" Jeno asks, timid all of a sudden. His nose is still a little blocked from his tears earlier and he slapped on some makeup when they arrived at his house in an attempt to conceal the redness.

"Not at all. You'll love it." Donghyuck ruffles Jeno's hair and Jeno rolls over so his back is against the wall to create distance between them. "Sorry."

"I want to at least look good when this surprise comes." Jeno huffs and paces over to his mirror to fix his hair. He notices Renjun shoot Donghyuck a smirk but he says nothing of it. 

"Hello? Are you in there?" Jaemin's voice at the door makes Jeno nearly poke himself in the eye with shock and the other two spring to life, ushering him to sit on the bed and to close his eyes. 

"Yeah! Just a sec! Jeno, Jaemin loves everything about you. It doesn't matter what your hair looks like, just close your goddamn eyes." Renjun calls out to Jaemin then mutters to Jeno. He has to cover Jeno's eyes himself when the other pouts and grumbles. "Okay, you can come in!" 

Jeno sucks in a breath when he hears the door creak as it opens. Footsteps. Lots of shuffling around. A small yelp, colourful cursing, then bright laughter fills the room and Jeno internally panics. No, there's no way Jaemin would do anything to mock him, or be mean to him. The laughter sets him on edge.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit! For goodness' sake, thank you." Jaemin grumbles and Jeno keens at the sound of his voice this time. Surviving an entire weekend without his usual presence has been tough on his emotions, so he hopes that whatever he has planned is worth it. But it's Jaemin. He always has the best ideas. Even if Jeno is sometimes a little biased due to his weak and infatuated heart.

"Baby." Jaemin takes Jeno's hands in his own and presses a kiss to Jeno's lips. This makes Renjun shriek and pull his hand from Jeno's eyes as though he has been burned. Tiny yaps follow and Jeno, now with his vision back, watches how Jaemin tilts his head backwards and closes his eyes as though trying not to lose his patience. 

"Baby." Jeno repeats with a smirk. He tries to crane his head around to see what Renjun and Donghyuck are wrestling with, but Jaemin moves to block his vision. Everyone has been doing that recently. Now Jaemin seems nervous.

"I've actually had this planned since the summer, but it got delayed and now it's all happening just in time for Christmas, which is really cute and I know I had to cancel yesterday and I'm really sorry and I'm also really sorry for not texting you so much and I feel like I've been a bad boyfriend so I hope this makes up for it and I-" 

A warm wetness tickles where their hands are intertwined, then a white ball of fluff jumps up onto Jeno's lap and proceeds to continue licking at his face. 

"Sorry. We tried to contain him." Donghyuck pants and flaps his hands around. Jaemin shakes his head, smiling, and beams down at Jeno. 

Jeno is struggling to push whatever is attacking him away from his face, but he is laughing too hard and the dog is too excited to calm down. 

"Beau! Down!" Jaemin joins in the laughter and pries the puppy's paws from his boyfriend. 

Finally, the puppy jumps back down onto the floor and sits like instructed, his tail wagging in a blur across the carpet. Jaemin wipes a tear from Jeno's eyes which had been forced out from how hard he had been laughing. Jeno's belly nearly hurts from the excitement, but it doesn't matter because his heart is now fixed, bursting from love.

"Beau?" Jeno tilts his head and stares at the Samoyed in his bedroom. His collar is red, contrasting with the pure white of his beautiful coat. The name is fitting, he thinks. The puppy mirrors his expression.

"That's his name, yeah." Jaemin confirms. Jeno can't contain a smile, eyes crinkling up into perfect crescents and he slides onto the floor, arms out for Beau to come up to him. 

The puppy struts over the carpet and Jeno swears he hears a camera clicking as he nuzzles his face into the velvety fur. Beau wriggles around, tongue lolling and ears flopping, but Jeno is adamant to stay holding on. He is already smitten for the dog. 

"Well?" Renjun prompts and Jeno had forgotten him and Donghyuck were even in the room.

"I love him, Nana." Jeno smiles again and Beau's eyes follow the same pattern as he seems to smile along with his new human. 

"Oh my goodness, do you see that?" Donghyuck squeals and leans down to ruffle Beau's fur. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Beau yaps again and jumps to lick Donghyuck's face all over, excited by all the attention.

"You love him more than me?" Jaemin pretends to be upset, and Jeno gets to his feet to be face to face with his boyfriend.

"Don't worry. You still have my heart. But thank you so much, Jaemin." Jeno initiates the kiss this time. It is sweet and slow, then they touch foreheads for a while afterwards, breaths mingling.

"I'm sorry for not texting so you much over these two days." Jaemin squeezes Jeno's hands. 

"I forgive you." Jeno promises and Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief before briefly pecking his lips once more. "You could have told me that you had something bigger planned instead of leaving me hanging, but Beau is so adorable and he makes up for it."

Beau fully barks now and both of them jump, turning to watch the dog race in circles around the carpet. All four of them descend into giggles and laughter all over again. 

"Shall we go for a walk?" Jaemin fishes around in a shopping bag in the corner and pulls out a red lead to match Beau's collar. He holds out his other hand for Jeno to take.

"Yes, we shall." Jeno smirks and clasps Jaemin's hand, even giving it a quick peck.

"Merry early Christmas, Jeno." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the slight-angst-turned-festive-fluff. This wasn't my best writing because I wrote it in a short space of time but I had fun with it and I hope it made you smile. Also remember that a dog, or any pet for that matter, is not just for Christmas, but for life.
> 
> This year has been tough and NCT have been there the entire time to make it better. (Stan NCT for a better life as everyone says hehe) We've had a comeback a month since march if you include SuperM (they're a subunit too in my head) and they have all worked so incredibly hard and I am so endlessly proud of them. 
> 
> Look after yourselves and have a wonderful break. You all deserve it.
> 
> Lots of love xxx


End file.
